Blink182's Aliens Exist Songfic
by Buri Matsuda
Summary: read the title!


A/N: This is something I just thought up while listening to Blink182. Aliens Exist is a song by Blink182, and that is the song I am using for this SongFic. I guess the line that really got me going on this was "My best friend thinks I'm telling lies." because we all know that Hirokazu and Kenta didn't believe Takato about digimon. I own neither Blink 182 nor Digimon Tamers. And my interactive fanfic's next chapter will be posted when I have more ideas for entering the other characters. Sorry for the delay.

_Hey mom there's something in the backroom  
I hope it's not the creatures from above  
You used to tell me stories  
As if my dreams were boring  
We all know conspiracies are dumb  
What if people knew that these were real_

Takato found himself floating in the air above was a scene containing a lynxmon and a strange yellow fox-like creature. Standing in front of this creature was a girl who was hidden by her long trench coat and purple sunglasses. Her red hair was tied into a pony tail.

'I'm dreaming...' Thought Takato looking down at the scene with his digivice in hand. 'Wait a minute... This is real! It's... impossible! I'm going nuts!'

"It's Lynxmon vs. Renamon," said the girl stepping out from infront of the creature, who we now know as Renamon.

Takato watched the battle, and he soon started to fall....  
falling....   
falling.....  
until he fell into the safety of his own bed.

_I'd leave my closet door open all night_

Takato looked at the closet door.

'Maybe he's inside?' Takato thought. 'Ya... the Digimon I created...'

He stood up and walked over to it. He slowly opened it. But nothing unexpected was there. He looked at his digivice.

'The egg! It's broken!'

_I know the CIA would say  
What you hear is all hearsay  
I wish someone would tell me what was right_

~That Night~

Takato looked over at his new best friend and thought 'What if they take him away? He'd be on the 8:00 news!'

_Up all night long_

Takato didn't sleep at all that night.

_And there's something very wrong_

'How am I going to hide him?' he thought to himself.

_And I know it must be late_

Takato looked over at the clock. 3:26. He lied back down and tried to get some sleep.

_Been gone since yesterday_

'Since yesterday, my life has changed alot!' He thought to himself.

_I'm not like you guys  
I'm not like you_

Takato smiled. 'I'm the only kid in the world who's got a Digimon!'

_I am still the skeptic yes you know me  
Been best friends and will be till we die_

~The Next Day~

"You're going to have to stay here until school's done. K?" said Takato. "And even when I'm gone, we'll always be best friends. Until we die!"

_I got an injection  
Of fear from the abduction  
My best friend thinks I'm just telling lies_

Takato ran off to the headless dinosaur and met up with his two best friends, Kazu and Kenta.

"What's with the glasses, Yolei?" stated Kazu, pointing to Takato's goggles, his latest fashion accesory(sp?).

"Hey, listen! Digimon are real!" said Takato, ignoring Kazu's comment. The two burst out laughing. "I'm serious! I had a dream and there was this girl...

"Ooohhh... Takato's having dreams about girls!" howled Kazu.

"Ya! Girls!" cried Kenta.

"But it was raining!" Takato yelled. This just made the two crack up even more.

"You didn't.... wet the bed, didja?" Laughed Kazu.

"But it was cold!" said Takato.

"From wiping your baby tears?" hooted Kenta.

"Would you guys be serious?" cried Takato. Kazu stood up.

"Come on guys. School's going to start soon." he said and started running in the spot outside.

"Poor Mr. Sleepy-head made his own waterbed!" chanted Kazu.

_Up all night long  
And there's something very wrong  
And I know it must be late  
Been gone since yesterday  
I'm not like you guys  
I'm not like you  
  
Dark and scary, ordinary,_

~A little later on~

This ordinary subway station seemed so dark and scary with the giant snake, Santiramon, chasing them.

_explanation  
Information,_

~Even more later on~

Henry came running up to the group with what appeared to be a calendar.

"Aww... no bakini babes?" groaned Kazu, looking at the calendar with 12 animals on it. A rat, an ox, a tiger, a rabbit, a dragon, a snake, a horse, a sheep, a monkey, a rooster, a dog and a pig.

"Haven't you noticed that the last few digimon we've battled were all like animals?" Henry started his speech. He started to point the the animals. "See? The Snake equals Santiramon ... The Tiger equals Mihiramon... The Rooster equals Shinduramon... The Ox equals Vajramon... The Sheep equals Pajiramon... The Horse equals Indaramon... and The Rat equals Kunbiramon!"

"That only means that we have The Rabbit, The Dragon, The Monkey, The Dog and The Pig left." Stated Takato.

"Yippee..." said Rika sarcastically.

~A little later on~

"That's one seriously big pig!" pointed out Takato.

_Nice to know ya,_

"The whole city's going be smooshed!" cried Kazu.

_paranoia,_

"I'm very scared!" yelled Kenta.

_Where's my mother, biofather_

'I want to protect my family!' Thought Rika.

_Up all night long  
And there's something very wrong  
And I know it must be late  
Been gone since yesterday  
I'm not like you guys  
Twelve majestic lies_

"The Twelve Devas!" thought Henry.

  


A/N: Ok. I know that you're all thinking FLAME and CHEESE!!! (hehe. that's where my darts team comes in, THE FLAMING CHEESE. long story. don't ask.) It kinda sucked, but it's what I was thinking when i heard this song. More Blink182 sonfics to come somday!


End file.
